


I have everything I want

by HinataSnow



Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataSnow/pseuds/HinataSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new story of Jean Greyerl and Lettie Mailer, enjoying life together in the reborn Labyrinthia on Christmas day. Mentions of death within. Spoilers for PL vs. PW also present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have everything I want

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Behold, my final one-shot for the year: A Christmas special that's many days late. But I felt I had to finish this, because this couple doesn't get anywhere near the attention it deserves. So for the final time in 2015, its time for femslash!

**I have everything I want**

**A JeanXLettie one-shot**

It was Christmas eve in the small town of Labyrinthia. Snow gently fell on the ground, and most people were curled up inside the warmth of their homes. But running briskly through the empty streets was an exceptional young woman with a letter bag slung over her shoulder. As she approached the front door of one of the houses, she shouted into the sky,

"SSSSSSSIIIIIIRRRR!"

The residents of the house exited the front door, rubbing their aching ears.

"There's a parcel for this residence," Lettie Mailer announced in her best voice. "If you'll just sign here…"

After Lettie handed over the package she immediately dashed off to the next stop on her route. There was no time to waste if she wanted to finish her route before the day's end.

It had been almost a year since the end of the witch trials. Many of the residents of Labyrinthia had chosen to remain in the village, Lettie herself included. It helped that everyone was beginning to remember why they had signed into the project in the first place.

In her mind's eye Lettie could see a younger version of herself running desperately through unknown streets, clutching a handful of golden jewelry. It seemed her invented past of being a food thief had roots in her actual prior life, as a homeless teen fighting for survival.

But that chapter in her history had long since been closed. Thanks to the guidance of Newton Belduke, she was now the proud postwoman of her new home.

Even taking into consideration how much of her life in Labyrinthia turned out to be a fabrication, she couldn't imagine herself anywhere else. The bonds she had formed with her fellow villagers were very real, especially the very special bond she shared with Jean.

Lettie couldn't help but blush as she thought about her girlfriend. Lettie had first met Jean as a male butler, and with each new letter to the Belduke residence Lettie learned more about the alchemist apprentice, learning about the brilliant, dutiful, wonderful person that "he" was. The Belduke murder case came with many revelations, including the fact the Jean was in fact a girl and she had been the culprit behind the incidents being investigated.

But Lettie found that she didn't care. In her eyes, Jean was still the same person that she had first met all that long ago, and likewise Lettie's developing feelings reminded the same. A few months ago she had written up a letter filled with her feelings for Jean, a letter that she delivered personally. Much to Lettie's surprise and delight, Jean accepted the confession with an open heart, confiding that she felt the same way.

This would be their first Christmas eve together as a couple. Lettie had a present all ready for her girlfriend, something she had spent many months preparing and saving up for. In the meantime, Lettie had a slew of deliveries to make, including presents to the other villagers.

* * *

"Done. That should be the complete protein chain."

"Indeed it is, Ms. Greyerl. Impressive work."

"It wasn't that difficult," Jean Greyerl said. "One simply needs to remember the proper order of enzymes."

"Well, you still did a good job," Her teacher said. "That will be all for today's lesson."

Jean Greyerl left the Labyrinthia schoolhouse, carefully organizing her notes. The study material provided an adequate enough challenge, and it wouldn't do to slack off.

The path from being an alchemist to becoming a doctor was proving to be a difficult one. It didn't help that Labyrinthia was ill equipped for the medical field, though at least they provided Jean with a private tutor.

Even after admitting to attempting to strangle (the already dead) Newton Belduke, Labyrinthia welcomed her back with open arms. Most villagers treated her well, with perhaps the exception of Ms. Primstone.

But not seeing eye to eye with someone was no real problem, more so when compared to what Jean's life had been like before arriving at this village. While Jean's memory was still fuzzy, she could vaguely remember being five and her parents taking her away from somewhere. It seemed that the Greyerl family had been refugees that had taken part in the project in order to guarantee Jean's safety.

I hope from the bottom of my heart that a wonderful story awaits her next, were the some of the last words of Belduke, referring to Jean. So in the time since she had taken her story into her own hands, starting with reuniting with her parents, then establishing friendly relations with her fellow villagers. The greatest source of her current happiness, interestingly, came about from following her heart as opposed to her head as she usually did.

During the trial, Lettie had steadfastly believed in Jean, defending her even after Jean herself had more or less given up. When Jean had been jailed for being a witch, Lettie visited her in order to give her support. Slowly but surely, Jean's heart was swayed by Lettie. Jean tried to "logically" tried convince herself that a relationship was impossible- there was no reason for Lettie to feel the same, and what they had was enough.

It might have actually worked, if Jean hadn't received Lettie's letter. I've developed special feelings. For you, I mean. The letter said, among other things. But I don't mind it if you don't feel the same! Friend or otherwise, I want to continue to support you in whatever you want to do.

With such decisive proof that her own feelings were reciprocated, Jean was able to find it in her to admit her own feelings in turn. One of the reasons Jean had not entertained the idea of a romantic relationship is because she didn't know whether or not she had sufficient time for one, but Lettie turned out to be masterful at managing time. Thinking on it, this trait made perfect sense given Lettie's innate, admirable sense of duty and diligence.

A clock tower chimed in the distance, indicating that it was three in the afternoon. Jean hurried to her home in order to drop off her school supplies. She would have time to study them later, but today she wanted to greet the villagers. She had a special order to pick up in town regardless.

* * *

In the evening, Jean sat at her personal desk, reading through her school materials. In the corner of the room sat all the gifts she had received so far. This included a package from her parents, who were currently with the Storyteller outside of Labyrinthia, negotiating with the British government about their continued stay in the country. They promised to be back by Christmas day, which was reassuring. It wasn't as if Jean was spending the night alone….

"I'm home, Jean!"

Jean went to go greet Lettie at the door, who was still in her work uniform. But then, there was rarely a time that she was out of it- Lettie's general philosophy was to always be prepared in case she was needed at a moment's notice.

"Welcome back," Jean said, greeting her girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek. "How was work today?"

"SSSSIIIIIRRRR! All letters reached their rightful recipients," Lettie chirped. "I even managed to find a more efficient route that saved a few minutes from my previous time. How was your day?"

"Oh, my lessons didn't present any real difficulties," Jean said. "So after they were done I walked around Labyrinthia to talk with everyone."

"Ohhh, I bet you were swarmed by your fans," Lettie said teasingly. "So how is everyone doing? I didn't get get a chance to talk with them very long."

"The villagers are doing well," Jean answered. "While there are no more Witch trials, the Inquisitors have decided to continue defend the peace, so Miss Belduke and Mr. Barnham have been hard at work, moreso now that there are now official Defenders."

"I don't envy them. The Defenders, I mean," Lettie said. "There hasn't been one as good as Mr. Wright so far."

"It's interesting that you would say that," Jean said. "Because Espella has decided to become a Defender. By the sound of it, she wants to be able help people like Mr. Wright helped us."

"I wish her all the best!" Lettie said intensely. "It sounds like the village is picking itself back up just fine. We need to make sure we can keep up!"

"That we will, Lettie," Jean said, thinking about the future of her studies. With Lettie supporting her, she didn't find herself as uncertain as she was earlier.

After dinner Jean and Lettie sat by the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate and continuing to talk about the various villagers. Before long, the clock tower chimed twelve times, indicating that it was Christmas day. Both girls dove into the pile of gifts that had been waiting for them. Both girls carefully unwrapped the packaging, Jean due to her inherent methodical nature and Lettie because her ingrained courier training wouldn't let her mistreat a package.

Jean received candy and flowers from her admirers, much to her own embarrassment. Other gifts included textbooks, new clothes, and a brush for her hair. Lettie, meanwhile, received a new courier bag, a more comfortable pair of running shoes, and an easy to understand recipie book. Both of them also received a small assortment of other gifts.

They both left the gifts they had bought for each other for last, and now exchanged them with each other. Both packages were rather small, for a special reason.

Lettie was the first one to open her her gift from Jean. Inside turned out to be a gorgeous silver watch, engraved with "To Lettie, from Jean with love" on the inside of the cover.

"Given what you do in your daily life," Jean explained. "I thought that this would be useful for you."

"Th-thank you so much!" Lettie exclaimed, hugging the watch to her face. "I'm going to treasure it everyday!"

Next Jean turned her attention to her own gift. It was unusually flat, and she couldn't imagine what was inside. Opening it revealed a set of brochures, and on closer inspection they were revealed to be from various prestigious universities. Bundled with them were applications with Jean's name on it.

"Lettie…." Jean said, not sure what to make of this.

"Um, since you're studying to be a doctor," Lettie said, flustered and unsure of what Jean would think of all her efforts. "I thought that you would appreciate being able to choose where you want to chase your dreams. So with some help with your parents I got in touch with a lot of schools so that you can apply to them."

Jean leaned over and kissed Lettie on the lips. Moments like this reminded her just how truly wonderful her girlfriend was to her. "Thank you, Lettie," Jean said after parting from the kiss. "I do want to complete my education outside of Labyrinthia. When I do leave, I want you to come with me."

"SSSIIIIIIRRRRR! I'd be glad to accompany you," Lettie said. "But I need to stay behind and hold the fort here. But I'll be sure to send you whatever aid I can."

"Do you really have to?" Jean wondered out loud. To complete a doctorate would take years, and she didn't want to be away from either her home or Lettie for that long.

"Well, one way or another we'll never be far from each other," Lettie said cheerfully. "I know that better than anyone!"

That was true enough. If she choose to leave or stay in Labyrinthia, if Lettie choose to accompany her or stay behind. In the end it didn't really matter, for their relationship would be the constant in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I mean seriously. Lettie even goes as far as bring Jean flowers but I can't find so much as a drabble about them. Anyways, Part 2 of TSOMS will debut in either January or February of next year. See you next time! Please review.


End file.
